Once Upon A Time: Waking Up
by Eric the Looney
Summary: When the Curse was lifted, everyone remembered who they really were. This series of One-Shots covers the moments that we couldn't see in the show.
1. Red and Granny

**This was just a little something I thought of. A series of One-Shots dealing with the fairy-tale characters finally getting their lost memories back.**

**Chapter 1: Red**

****Ruby and her Granny were walking down the street. It was still early morning, so much of storybrooke hadn't started their day quite yet. And besides, Granny wanted to see if her supply of eggs for the week were in town yet.

Ruby admittedly was a little tired waking up at this hour with her grandmother rather than getting an extra 30 minutes before the diner opened, but after her brief time as a police assistant, she wanted to make up with her Granny any way she could to show that she was ready for more responsibility. Granny for her part had just smiled affectionately, and said that, "You'll have to learn soon enough. Might as well come now."

It was a sunny day, and despite the sadness they both had when they heard that young Henry Mills was in the hospital right now, both had to focus on what was more important: Another day of work.

Just then, a shimmering pulse of magic flooded across town, passing over the two women, who stopped and paused for a minute.

Ruby slowly turned toward her grandmother.

Her grandmother slowly turned toward Ruby.

"Red Riding Hood?" Widow Lucas said softly.

"Granny?" Red replied. "I...I remember now."

"Remember what?" Widow Lucas replied.

"I...I'm a werewolf. You...you're still my grandmother." Red spoke softly, and then she beamed. "And you're still one of the best people in my life."

The two embraced.

"I love you granny."

"And I love you too, Red."


	2. 7 again

**Chapter 2: 7 Again**

Leroy grunted as he worked a wrench as best he could given his height. Most every day was like the day before, but whenever he had free time, he worked on his boat in order to take sister astrid for a ride one day. It was a slow life, but with Mary Margaret and her in his life, it was almost enough to make a man feel a bit dreamy.

Leroy was working on the mast of his boat, when his wrench fell down.

"Come on!" He grumbled, coming down from the mast to retrieve it.

Just then, a wave of magic swept across his boat, and as Leroy reached down to pick up the wrench, the magic hit him. With his hand on the wrench, he suddenly stopped.

"Wait." he spoke quietly. "I don't need a wrench."

Suddenly his eyes brightened.

"I gotta find the others!"

* * *

Leroy ran down the street, finally approaching a clinic. As he was running by, suddenly a voice called out from the door.

"Grumpy!"

Grumpy stopped, turned, and looked to see the man who called out to him, whose voice he finally recognized for what it was.

"Sneezy?"

Sneezy sneezed, then gave a goofy though stuffy looking smile at him.

"Ha Ha!" Grumpy cried out, running up and hugging him. "Sneezy. It's so good to know you're ok. I thought you might have gotten hurt when the queen attacked."

"Fortunately, I was able to fight off the knights that came after me. Apparently, the queen had a special eye out for us as well as Snow's child. Now, where are the others?"

Grumpy was smiling more than he ever thought he would in years. "I don't know. Let's find them."

* * *

Johnathan, the disgraced doctor, was strolling down the street. After being outed as a doctor without a real degree, he had been forced to open his own private clinic. Even so, Dr. Whale as the head doctor at the hospital got most of the patients, so he could barely get by. Fortunately, his warm demeanor kept some of his people coming back, so he was at least ok.

Johnathan was glad that Leroy had started to help him out with housecleaning as a friend. It was amazing how his time with Emma and Mary Margaret had turned him around as a person.

Just as Johnathan turned a corner, coming upon the other well known laborer in Storybrooke, Bob, a wave of magic washed over them both. Johnathan blinked twice, looked keenly at bob, and then happily said, "Dopey!"

Dopey, for his part, smiled and replied, "Well Doc, I guess you're no phoney after all."

"That's right dopey. And nobody will ever doubt that again." Doc then noticed something. "Wait, you can still talk."

Dopey considered this a minute, then smiled even wider. "I knew there was something good that would come out of the curse."

* * *

Walter was dozing off at work again. Public records keeping could be such a drag sometimes. He hardly knew why he even bothered anymore if all he did was nod off all the time.

But then he remembered himself. "This is a job I have to hold onto, otherwise people like Emma would be helpless sifting through all those records without guidance. I just wish mayor regina would increase my salary sometime though."

Walter yawned.

Just then, magic swirled through him, and suddenly he bolted upright. Looking at the records around him he mused, "Well, I certainly will live up to my name if I stay here another second longer. I better get out there before I nod off like I did before all this."

* * *

Juan and Joe walked down the street together. Normally the two of them were hard to be together. After all, Joe would always try and get juan to be a little more outgoing, and juan would always run away from the attention. Yet today of all days, was a special day, because this morning, Juan had shown up at joe's home.

"Joe" Juan had said. "I wondered if, maybe, you'd like to get coffee at granny's with me? I..I just want to say thank you for helping me all these years. You really have been a true friend in keeping me from becoming a shut in."

Joe had smiled like a candle at that. "Of course Joe."

They were halfway there from across town right by the fairgrounds of the miners festival, when the magic struck.

Juan blinked 5 times, then looked at Joe, and then said, "Happy?"

And Happy smiled brighter than the sun, and hugged Juan so hard, he lifted him off the ground. "OH, bashful! We're ok! The curse is broken! This is the happiest day of my life!"

At that, bashful looked down at Happy and asked, "Really? Are you sure you're not just saying that?"

Happy laughed. "Of course not. We're going to all be together again. The 7 dwarves, once more."

"Bashful."

"Happy."

Just then, three sets of voices converged on the two of them. Looking to both sides, they saw the rest of their brothers.

No other words were needed. The 7 men clustered together, embracing one another with great joy and mirth. Even from grumpy.

Sneezy laughed with Sleepy as the two of them yawned and sneezed at the same time. Dopey and Bashful hugged in the most silly fashion imaginable. Happy somehow managed to give Doc and Grumpy a hug simultaniously.

"The 7 dwarves are back again!" Happy cheered.

"Put me down happy! I can't breathe." Grumpy groaned.

Laughing even more, happy put them back down. "Yep. We're all back alright."

"So...no what?" Dopey asked.

Grumpy gave his now talking brother a look of incredulity, before chuckling.

"Now? Now we find our princess and re-pledge ourselves to her. Now, we find Snow White."


End file.
